


BabyGirl

by QueenOfNerds713



Series: Ahh, the problems with being gay... [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Tried..., I am a mean person, One-Shot, but sad ending, i can't write happy things, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: One-shot. Happy fluffy sleepy love... is something we all crave...





	BabyGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Again, more typos, probably.  
> Also sorry for the sadness at the end, I am a bad person.  
> This is why we can't have nice things...

"Hey babyg-" But cut herself off as her eyes landed on the sleeping figure. There, sit sat in her chair, was her darling Stephanie. Dressed in her large black hoodie and tiny shorts, she was cuddled up to the stolen article of clothings. She wore her leopard eared hat over her dyed black hair, headphones slowly sliding off as her head tilted against the back of her chair. A small drip of drool gently dripped down her pale face as her mouth was turned down in a little frown. Her favourite little plush rabbit was sat on her lap, ear being chewed on lightly by it's owner. Honestly the whole sight was adorable.  
Approching her sleeping girlfriend, our intruder slowly picked up her lover and gently brought her to their shared bedroom. She tucked the sleeping girl in, wiping the drool off her face. The girl shifted in her sleep, muttering out her lover's name in a happy whisper, our girl had to resist the earge to coo loudly and tackle the poor girl, but she was just so adorable. Deciding to leave her girlfriend to rest a while, she pecked at her forhead before quietly making her way to the door.  
"Night babygirl." She whispered as she closed the door.  
After a moment of silence, Stephanie sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She sighed sadly as she looked towards the door. A frown set upon her face, the urge to cry was great.  
"I wish you were real." She muttered as silent tears rolled down her face.


End file.
